Lang Yan/History
Background Early life Lang Yan was originally from the Demon Netherworld and was sent by the other Demon Sorcerers - as she was one of the few demons without a sealed portal - to Earth to learn Chi Wizarding secrets. Before this, she was the leader of the Crystal Horde, an army of crystal demons, and had four commanders: Ratan, whom she left in charge in her absence, Cui Fen, Dai Yu and Shou Zhuo. She was renowned for being a ruthless and effective leader. She disguised herself as a human named Lana and married Jasper Reid, a Chi Wizard that she was trying to get close to in order to learn all his secrets so Demons could fight back against Chi spells. During this time, Lang Yan began to notice that Jasper's influence on her began to change her, a notion that frightened her. Afraid that she was becoming weak by allowing herself to become to close to him, she left Jasper, hoping that separation would undo his influence on her. However, this only made her miss him even more and Lang Yan realized that she was a different person now. She returned to Jasper, who said nothing but held her. They eventually married and had a daughter with him named Mala. However, Lang Yan was unable to keep up her charade and Jasper eventually discovered her true nature. She attacked him, but he used a necklace and his magic to banish her to the Demon Netherworld, where she still remains to this day. When she returned, the other demons exiled her to the farthest corner of the Demon Netherworld for her failure. While the demons accused Lang Yan of growing soft and actually developing feelings for Jasper, she refuses to answer on the matter and accuses them of persecuting half-human, half-demon hybrids out of fear. Knowledge of Lang Yan's failure and rumors of her allowing herself to fall in love with a human greatly damaged her reputation upon her return to the Crystal Horde. She was heartbroken over being separated from her husband and daughter and overcome with guilt for deceiving them. This resulted in her becoming extremely depressed and unmotivated, which did not resonate well with her commanders. Cui Fen, Dai Yu and Shou Zhuo began plotting to overthrow her and pressured Ratan to join them. He only agreed to if her life would be spared. When Ratan learned that they had no intention of sparing her, Ratan defected and informed her of the coming attack. Lang Yan revealed that she already knew what was coming and that Ratan would defect to join her, but she had lost the will to fight. However, Ratan inspired her to fight for her happy ending and change her fate. While some crystal demons sided with her, the ensuing fight was a massacre, leaving few crystal demons in existence today. Ratan took a critical hit meant for her and died in her arms, but not before revealing his love for her and that he was happy to have been part of her life, even if she did not reciprocate his feelings. By this time, Lang Yan had developed a strong support for the idea of human-demon hybrids, believing them to be both world's future and the perfect combination of raw demonic power and human passion, resourcefulness and tenacity. She began living out her exile and spent all her time viewing the world through her crystal ball, in particular, the events of her daughter's life. At some point, she encountered Tzan Ren following his defeat at the hands of his own son. Knowing that Tzan Ren was unable to accept change and move forward, she crystallized him and shattered his corpse. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree Lang Yan briefly appeared to Mala in a dream wherein which Mala witnessed the events that led to her exile by the other Demon Sorcerers. Lang Yan then confronted Mala, who attacked her in anger, before warning Mala not to trust Drago. Mala was unsure whether this was the real Lang Yan or simply a product of her imagination. Either way, Mala refused to heed her mother's words. The event, however, had more of an effect on Mala than she admitted. She felt vulnerable that her mother could so easily infiltrate her own mind, but the idea simply motivated her to become stronger. By the end of the story, Lang Yan finally made a genuine physical appearance following Drago's banishment to the Demon Netherworld. Aware of the events that occurred on Earth, Lang Yan revealed to Drago that her portal was able to let one pass through. She challenged him to prove to her that he was stronger and worthy to go back for a second chance. Though Lang Yan had a strong lead, Drago was able to defeat her. However, Lang Yan knew Drago would be the one to use the portal and simply challenged him to see how much he wanted it before turning to her crystal ball and pondering on their next challenges. City Shadows Arc 1 Though Lang Yan continued to play an important role in Mala's life, she would not appear again until Mala and her new friends were trapped in the sewers and attacked by illusions of their greatest fears caused by the Fox Coin. An illusion of Lang Yan appeared before Mala, who fell deeper and deeper into the illusion only to be brought out of it by the voice of the real Lang Yan, who was telepathically communicating with her form the Netherworld. Though Mala accepted that it truly was her mother her saved her, she was certain there was an ulterior motive for her actions. When Mavis Callahan and Timothy Knight accidentally wound up in the Demon Netherworld, they were rescued from Hsi Wu by Lang Yan, who had foreseen their arrival. She earned their trust by presenting to them Tzan Ren's crystallized and shattered corpse. She carried them to where she knew Linos and Remington Ryder would emerge to rescue them before proceeding to hold off various demons. Mala was again surprised by her mother's assistance, but once again believed she had an ulterior motive. Lang Yan remained trapped within the Demon Netherworld - having forfeited a chance to return twice - until she was freed by Daolon Wong alongside the Demon Quartet with the intention of having the demons get revenge on the Shadow Strikers. However, the Demon Sorcerers refused to obey Wong and instead fled to fulfill their own goals. Lang Yan then crystallized Wong as well before leaving on her own. Arc 2 Upon her release, Lang Yan wasted no time in traveling to Los Angeles to reunite with her daughter, Mala, much to the latter's surprise. She resumed her Lana Reid identity and to cover up her disappearance, she claimed to have suffered from amnesia after a hiking accident. Meeting up with Mala and her friends later, Lang Yan revealed that four other Demon Sorcerers were released alongside her by Daolon Wong. Tim and Mavis asked if she has already seen the future, but Lang Yan replied that it wouldn't be fun to spoil the ending. Shortly after this, Lang Yan infiltrated Mala's apartment to have dinner with her. During their conversation, Mala asked if at any point during her charade that she had genuine feelings for them (Jasper and Mala) while Lang Yan apologized for putting Mala through so much heartache. Additionally, she revealed that she cannot see Mala's future despite her crystallomancy abilities. Later that night, Lang Yan tracked down Tai Ci and revealed to him that the Shadow Strikers would be his downfall, leading to the Sun Demon to pursue and kill them. However, Lang Yan later appeared to aid the Shadow Strikers in their battle with Tai Ci, an act that greatly surprised the Sun Demon, who then called her a "traitor to her own kind". Thanks to Lang Yan's intervention, Tim was able to correct the mistake he made in his spell and Tai Ci was successfully banished. After the fight, Mala angrily confronts Lang Yan over her actions, to which Lang Yan reveals that had she not told Tai Ci about them, their job in tracking him down and defeating him would have been much harder. Lang Yan appeared to repeat this by telling Sen Qiang and Liao She about the Shadow Strikers, but it is uncertain when she did. Some time after this, Lang Yan began having visions of a certain event that she was determined to prevent. This event was none other than Mala's death at the hands of Liao She's Wan Du Ye poison. Throwing herself between the two, Lang Yan took the attack meant for Mala and was infected with Liao's poison, which slowly began to kill her. However, Lang Yan was able to engage Liao in battle for a short time, during which she crystallized and destroyed Liao's stinger to prevent her from using her Wan Du Ye on another, until she finally succumbed to the poison. As she lay dying, Lang Yan revealed to a heartbroken Mala that she always truly loved her and her father. Additionally, she revealed a prophecy of a "coming darkness" and the "light-bringer" who would be needed to avert it. Finally, she handed Mala her crystal ball, saying that it would answer the rest of her questions before dying. Mala greatly mourned her mother's death and was largely consumed by guilt at having hated her mother all this time. Unbeknownst to Mala, Lang Yan had temporarily bound a part of her soul to the crystal ball in order to both answer all of Mala's questions as well as train her in crystallomancy, a skill that Mala accidentally acquired from absorbing some of her mother's Chi as a child. Arc 4 Lang Yan reappeared after a long absence to help Drago sort through his emotional turmoil. When he revealed he was conflicted over his habit of changing himself to please others, Lang Yan revealed her own history and time with Jasper, in which she feared he was changing her. Drago was not entirely swayed, however, so Lang Yan pointed out his own influence on Mala and how it has changed her. She cited that change was something that everyone must go through at some point and how they handle it is what shapes them. After Drago left to return to his friends, Hsian Ji appeared alongside Lang Yan asking when they would be able to see their children again, to which Lang Yan replied, "Soon". Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z